


The Masquerade: The Gatherings

by Kaede Yukichi (KaedeYukine)



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Gen, Human/Vampire Relationship, Other, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampire the Masquerade, Vampires, vampire lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaedeYukine/pseuds/Kaede%20Yukichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's head into the World of Darkness.<br/>Take my hand and you will never step out of it alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Gathering of Beasts

**Author's Note:**

> Numerous References had been used for this Fanfic and also creation of this Character, Azrael:  
> \- Vampire - The Requiem  
> \- Vampire The Masquerade 3rd Edition  
> \- Vampire The Masquerade 20th Anniversary Edition  
> \- Vampire the Requiem - Core Rulebook
> 
> You're not allowed to use him or any of the characters had been stated.  
> Canon Characters such as Velvet Velour etc. do not belong to me but to Developers of the game.

** ** You’re awake. That’s good, because I was afraid that you’re dead. Correct me if I am wrong, but I am dead and talking to you, hovering you over like a predator would do to a prey. I am presumptions because I have the better end of the devil’s deal.

Let me get off you and there, it has been a long while since I can enjoy my drink with a companion. I can tell by looking you that you do not understand the situation at all. A corpse that moves and talks must be an unbelievable thing to you but I know: Deep down, you’re thinking otherwise. If this situation happens one century ago, you would have tried to hurt me, will you?

Anyway, pay attention and I insist that you make yourself comfortable. Pour yourself something to drink but please do not touch the one on the left. Let me be honest: It’s blood. It’s going to be a long night, and you’re going to need a drink or two, I suspect. After all, I am going to explain that things you watch or read about on the media isn’t always the truth. All the things that you have learnt about life and death is wrong, no matter from the Bible or whatever. In other words, you’re too naive about how the world really works, and I am going to force you to accept it.

But I’m afraid, my dear, that you’re not going to like what you see. Accept it even if it cost your life.

First, can I get you name? Ah, what a name, Samantha... You will know mine soon enough. Anyway, before we go any further, allow me to tell you that you’re getting a chance of a lifetime here. My... My kind doesn’t talk about itself to your kind - not now, and for most part, not ever. We’ve spent five centuries weaving a stage curtain that we call the Masquerade to hide the real show from you, but in the end it comes down to one simple fact: We vampires don’t want you humans knowing hunters are out there. It’s for the same reason the wolf doesn’t want the herd knowing he’s around. It makes my hunting so much easier. And so, for example, though we do indeed possess the sharpened canines with which dime novels and the cinema have portrayed us, you preys will not see them unless we choose to reveal them. Like so.

You’re looking pale. That will never do if we’re going to be seen later - allow me to take care of looking pale for us. No, let it be, I like to see you being pale. Still, I am amazed that you seemed so disturbed but so intrigued by the notion of my being a vampire. Take a moment and compose yourself, if you can. Truth be told, I’m afraid that the least of the shocks waiting for you tonight. Please, don’t waste time trying to think a rational, scientific explanation, because there isn’t one. It’s just what I am and what you are. What many, many of us, my kind are - too many, by some accounts.

Don’t try to fight me, my prey. Sit down and I demand absolute obedience from you. Now turn and look out. Nobody will rescue you in this god-forsaken neighborhood, and nobody will call the police. Now you know why I picked this place because nobody will care for a child like you,

So, at last you have your proof. Now do you believe me? Blood tastes best from a living being and the one in the bottle? It turned cold and lost much of its taste. You can try if you want, but I don’t think you will like it. You’re not set up to enjoy such things just yet.

Don’t get ahead of yourself guessing my intentions, my prey. If I were going to act according to your beloved clinches, you would be dead right now. I’m not “Edward Cullen”, delete that impostor from your memory. I am a predator, after all, and you and your entire species are my prey. I can do it right now if I want to.

I suppose we can start with the basics of the whole thing. I am in fact a vampire brought into this state of existence. I don’t remember when I was Embraced and it’s normal to be forgetful about this matter. Strange huh? I do not know my father but I remembered my dear mother who died for bringing me into existence.

Yes, I do drink human blood. Without the nourishment it provides, I will wither away; with it, I will live forever. Yes, forever. Unless destroyed - and destroying me is no mean feat. Only the sun, and the emotions it engenders, remain forever foreign to us; we Kindred can drink in the nights of countless ages, can remain unchanging while all that we crumbles to dust around us and is replaced by another stage-set that in turn does the same, and so on...

Blood, yes, blood. I can get by on the blood of animals. Most of us can, except the true elders of our kind - but such diet is disgusting. Even humans want a gourmet so do we need one as well. It get worse if we don’t have the best. A hungry man is an angry man. I have to add; a vampire who goes too long without feeding is liable to demonstrate a regrettable lack of self-control.

There are other tell-tale physiology signs of my condition. My heart does not beat, here put your hand on my chest. Don’t you feel anything, my prey? The strength of my will alone suffices to force the blood through my body. My internal organs, by all accounts, have long since atrophied into vestigial husks, but that won’t matter to a coroner, as once I am truly killed I will rapidly turn into dust. In the meantime, however, I am not troubled by such trifles as breathing, extremes of temperature and the like. My skin is cold, unless I take the effort to warm it. Doing so take effort and also waste of precious blood. Don’t worry, all I need is at least two healthy humans for food. I have better things to do with my time than to go to the bathroom.

In layman’s terms, I am no longer human. For all intents and purposes, I am simply a blood-drinking, ambulatory cadaver, indistinguishable from anybody in a morgue unless I am moving about. I save the niceties like warming my flesh and remembering to blink for company, such as yourself.

Say thank you, my prey for keeping myself fresh and rosy-looking for you is costing me more than you know.

So we returned to the topic of drinking blood, the defining act, as it were, of my state. Yes, I am afraid it is a necessity, but one can leave one’s prey alive. All that requires is a little self-control and a touch of effort to close the wound - and no, we don’t all drink from the neck. You can cross another cliché off your list. I can drink from anywhere on your body, even the part that you desire so much. The problem with leaving the prey alive, however, is that unless one has certain... Protections, no, perks. Such breaches of the Masquerade are not looked on kindly by the elders that be. Oftentimes, it makes more sense simply to get rid of you.

The crux of the matter, really, is that drinking blood not only allows me to perpetuate my existence, but also provides a sensation unlike anything else this world has to offer. What is it like, you ask? My prey, words cannot describe it. Imagine drinking the finest champagne and the sensation of the most sensual sex you’ve ever experienced. Overlay that with the rush the cocaine fiend feels as he takes that first sniff, and you begin to have some sense, tiny, infinitesimal sense of what it feels like to drink the blood of a kin - excuse me, a living human being. Your modern-day addicts will lie, steal, cheat and kill for their little tickets to Heaven. Mine is better, and it makes me immortal. Can you imagine the deeds I might commit to feed the Howling Beast in me? Don’t even bother think of speak of the possibilities; the truth is much, much worse than you can comprehend. You might think that I am a gentleman for telling the details to a mere food like you. It’s just courtesy and I like to see how much trouble you’re worth of me being this kind to you. Now imagine, if you can, some of my relatives, the ones who aren’t as nice as I.

They can and will commit acts that even I don’t wish to consider. No, I lied. I don’t mind doing but depends on situations. And here you are, poor little soul, learning how fragile your whole existence is. Are you starting to be afraid yet? You should be, my dear.

In most cases, one receives one’s first drink of blood on the night one becomes a vampire - one of the “Kindred”, as we like to call ourselves. Though, I despise the name. That process is called “The Embrace,” and has two distinct and rather difficult phases. The first is fairly simple: The vampire who wishes to create progeny drinks every last drop of blood he can from his intended “childe” or victim. This is no different from normal feeding, save that one doesn’t need to worry about erasing the memory or disposing the corpse afterward, and that one gets a very full meal indeed. The difference comes later.

Once the last bit of blood has pulsed its way out, the “parent” vampire - the technical term is “Sire,” not that you are yet - then returns some of his ill-gotten gains. He bites his lip, or wrist, or whatever, and allows some of his blood to pass his victim’s lips. I notice you prefer lips because of a cliché term for mortals, “Vampire Kiss.” Assuming that the mortal does not actively and successfully resist the process - few do, believe me and if they do, simply kill them. Anyway, assuming that the sire has not delayed too long in granting this gift or curse, then the blood trickles down the victim’s throat and revives her, albeit as a vampire.

It sounds simple, does it not? The truth is, as truth is always wont to be, more complicated. My own embrace... It was a different one - A man took an interest in me as well as his lady. I was their toy as we tumbled on to the bed, and, at the height of passion, the man plunged his fangs into my neck. Between the pleasure of moment and the pleasure of his feeding - yes, it is quite pleasurable for mortals to the point of addiction for some. But whatever desire that you mortals had been through, I have been there - Indulgent in Gourmet, Sex, and Power. No mortal will understand my way of living and everything seemed so slow yet intriguing.

And then, as I laid there helplessly, watching and listening to their disgusting snickers, as my soul took its faltering steps towards Heaven, he calmly bit his lip and planted his lips on mine, allowing the vitriol of eternal life trickled down my throat. Mock me however you want for not rejecting what he offered but something in me, wanted it badly. The pain in his blood brought was proof that I was alive. And, when it became clear that I would not be ascending, I was glad. Heaven is a boring place, leaving me with my sire and a murderous hunger. He was kind enough to see me through the change but I have my own ideas in mind as I sucked the blood of his lady dry.

Please don’t ask what happened to my sire. He is no longer around, guessed who dispose him, my prey.

However, the murderous hunger of the Beast is forever a curse. I have seduced so many, including man I must say, to get a taste of every bit that mortals have to offer. Some died, some became my personal vessels for feeding. The hunger of creation of a Vampire. That little bit of blood from your master uses to bestow the Embrace isn’t much - a few drops with more mystical than nutritional significance. They certainly don’t provide enough sustenance to satisfy the hunger of a newborn vampire. So pray, that your master has set aside a few bottles or, better yet, a few bodies for you to feed on right after the change. I’ve witnessed the horror of newly Embraced Kindred giving in to that uncontrollable hunger and ripping to shreds whoever was nearest in their madness. When that first thirst is upon you, you will do whatever you must to feed. You will kill your lover, your child, your parents or anyone to sate that thirst, and you will be glad to do so - for as long as the frenzy lasts.

There, my prey, is the rub. Because no matter how long you’re in that state of frenzy, no matter what triggered it - fear or hunger or pain or rage - no matter how long you give in to the animal inside you, you can’t control what you do and you always come down. And that’s when you must deal with the consequences of what you did when that animal wearing your skin was in control. Let me warn you: the first frenzy is never the last. Some would think it gets easier to deal with that loss of control as one grows more experienced. Please strike that idea off.

Both mortals and immortals have their animalistic side and for me, is what we called the Beast. It can be called with various names but the Beast is the common term for Kindred. Giving it a name does not tame it because in the end, the Beast will always triumph. If one survives long enough as a vampire, one is forced by one’s own nature to do some obscene things. Eventually, one get acclimated to committing those atrocities and obscene things, and whatever was human in that vampire dies. When the last bit of humanity in vampire dies - and once you watch enough friends, loved ones and descendants pass into the dust of ages, it does die. You will break under those pressures, rest assured - then the Beast will take you over once and for all. The vampire becomes an animal. If you ever reach that stage, the odds are you won’t even notice when you get put down like a mad dog.

If your will is strong, and you have got a decent sense of self, you can hold out for decades. Centuries, even - I’m one of them who have been through that event. Don’t assume you are ever free of the fear that the Beast will one night triumph, and that fear is what the Beast will use to bring you to bay.

Of course, the best way to fight the Beast is to keep yourself in fighting trim, and that means eating regularly. Then again, eating regularly usually means that sooner or later, you start killing mortals, like you here, my prey - and the more mortals you kill, the easier the killing gets. So the Beast wins that way, as well. Even if you don’t mean to, even if the process begins with an accident, sooner or later you get inured to the sight of a brand-new corpse you’re responsible for, lying dead at your feet. After the tenth, hundredth, thousandth or whatever corpse, it stops being a person and becomes an object, a vessel to you. A footnote in your history of the ages. And you, at that moment, cease to be remotely human. You look like one, but you will never be one anymore.

About blood again, it is not just food, it is a lot more. There’s power to it, so much so that some vampires call it “vitae” - “of life.” Powers like the legendary vampiric strength or speed, invulnerability to mortal woes? I’ve had bullets blasted at my body like a beehive and not slowed down a whit. Blood gives Vampires many powers that you have ever wished for as a mortal. However, a deal with the Beast comes with a price. And of course, we can do a lot of things, I can flush blood to my skin so as to appear, well, almost human.

The price is the more blood I spend on such trivial details, the more quickly I exhaust whatever blood I have in my stomach. The more quickly I empty my gut, the sooner I need to hunt.

My, you would prefer me to be myself? Then, I am in your debt. It is so refreshing to meet a modern and young person who is willing to look past appearances, don’t you think? Hmm? My prey, I may look just a little older than you, even if you were six times your current age you’d be a child to me. I was embraced when I was only mere 27 of age, but living this long, nothing surprises me.

“Young” is a relative term for most Vampires.

Hmm... I’m feeling a little hungry again. Would you care to show me around the town? The other option I have is to leave you here as a prisoner and I’d prefer not to do that. No doubt you’d try to be innovative and escape, and calling the police or the neighbors for help. Or burn this place down? I can kill you easily here but I am generous today. Just remember, you, my dearest prey, are replaceable. My possessions are not.

Aren’t I feeling happy that you decided to come along after all. Be glad that I have something appropriate for you in my closet. It’s not from a previous victim, if that’s what you’re worried about; it’s just that when the same situations pop up over and over across a dozen decades, you learn to prepare for them. Surely you don’t think you’re the first woman I’ve strolled with since my Embrace? You’re lovely and beautiful, but don’t allow it to go to your head, my dearest prey.

Feeling cold, my dear? Here, take my coat. There, and you’re staring at my breath - yes, it is steaming like yours. That’s another use of blood, one that’s quite useful for disguising myself in the presence of Vampire-Hunters and unpleasant souls. You’d be amazed at how many ignorant and pathetic vampires have met their ends over the years because of tiny details. The devil is in fact in the details, and he’s just as happy to turn on his putative servants as he is on those who think themselves divinely inspired.

You, my dearest prey is part of my arsenals to blend in with the flock.

Hunters... They are nasty but foolish people, full of fire and drive for their self-appointed missions. I’m sorry to say most of them never succeed in killing of vampires. They actually causes more harm than good. Many of these hunters are self-employed, armed with multiple shotguns and stakes as they stomp blindly through the gardens of the night. Others work for branches of your government, convinced we’re part of some enemy’s conspiratorial attempts to bring down the American Way. Go ahead and try to hunt me down.

The most dangerous hunters are tied up with Catholic Church and they are called the Society of Leopold. I have met one and... I regret of meeting him. He... He was a good man. However, due to our encounter, he was sentenced to death due to “treason.” Anyway, according to your basic vampire-hunter, we are all evil pawns of Satan, sent to Earth to wreak havoc and serve our Infernal Master. Basically, we are the Anti-Christ.

That is plain ridiculous. I am my own master and I serve no will save my own. Vampires simply have appetites and goals that diverge from what your average Inquisition adherent thinks is normal. Then again, I’m told they run to hair shirts and self-flagellation. If you don’t know what that means, it is self-hurting for sexual gratification, which is hardly well-socialized behavior either.

Do you still believe that the Holy Cross will kill a Vampire? Look, under my feet. Do you see the church across the way? I am standing in media crucis - right where the shadow of the cross falls on the street - and it’s not doing a blessed thing to me. Nor will any other crucifix, Star of David or other religious apparatus, unless the person holding it has some faith of her own. That sort of faith is very and, extremely rare these days, I assure you. Nine times out of ten you can walk up to a priest (if so inclined), tear the cross out of his hands, and then kill him while he’s still asking God what exactly went wrong.

I have done that once. It was a quiet and hungry night. How wonderful when I see him cursing God.

I remembered there are many things that could possible kill a Vampire? Garlic? It was my favorite food back when I was a mortal and no, it doesn’t drive a vampire away. A wooden stake? Only if it catches you in the heart, and even then it will only immobilizes you. Running water? I do bathe, you seemed to enjoy the rose-scent that I have used. Look how flush red you are, how lovely. Sunlight, well it hurts but it will take more than a single sunbeam to turn you to ash. The same for open flame - it burns you, but takes more than a second to do so.

You? Oh, maybe I have some plans for you when I keep using “you” in all of these examples. I’m a talkative vampire, am I?

As for where we’re going right now, well, we’re going to a nightclub. More precisely, we’re going to a watering hole where the kine have gathered, not knowing there are predators lurking about. Maybe you and I can find a few others of my kind, of different families. Don’t worry, you’re perfectly safe from them as long as you remain in my company. I have no intention of letting anyone hurt you tonight.

Here we are: The Fate Bank, the latest from what I have heard of. Been here before? No? I see, this is your lucky night. Not just night clubs but swing clubs and burger joints, then meld into discos and this. The details does not matter; there are always places where the rebellious preys stand in the stage of hunting, at least until that night’s money runs out. Mortals like you want to get the sense of danger, while we’re just seeking for the taste of blood. It is fairly common for us to cross path but too bad for them, Vampires always win.

Waiting in line? No, we can walk in. The bouncer at the door is one of mine, you see. He is what we call a ghoul. Every so often he drinks some of my blood and in exchange gets a few of the perks of being a vampire. Just a few because they are technically a mortal. They have limited perks, but in exchange, they are still capable of fathering children, feeling the sun on their shoulders, and accidentally drowning.

A ghoul is another property of the Blood. There are many things about the Blood I haven’t told you; I’m not paid to tutor you, after all. Still curious? Well, let me tell you one thing, if you’re lucky and if I’m generous and devious enough, I will let you drink my blood three times, and let you be hopelessly enthralled with me. That resultant feeling of affection is called the blood bond, and if I reinforced it, the bond can last forever. After all, it’s not like you can even die to escape it. Why are you shivering?

Imagining of all the things that I can do to you? My dearest prey, you have no idea... Being forced to love someone, forever? Knowing that the love you have for them - which is so strong that you’ll do anything, and I mean anything for that person. Is it a lie, a damnably induced lie? Hating me and loving me at the same time, and not being able to do a damned thing about it.

Do I have a personal experience of it? Well, what do you think? Oh, mind your steps here, management here keep forgetting that not all of the patrons can see in the dark.

I hate to touch about the family tree but you need to know. According to vampire legend, we are all descended from Caine, son of Adam and Eve. Supposedly God punished Caine for killing Abel by turning the former into a vampire; the curse of vampirism. Then Caine discovered he could pass the curse on through the Embrace, and created Childer to ease his loneliness. Unfortunately, the process did not stop there. Each of his Childer made their own Childer, and so on so forth. Caine realized his mistake, forbade the further creation of vampires, and vanished into the history.

What’s that saying...? With the cat away the mice did play. The younger vampires listened about as well as one might expect, which is why I’m here. Each step away from Caine - each generation of vampires - a little weaker, a little closer to mortal. Caine himself will always be the First Generation, his Childer are Second, and so on down the line. The 13thgeneration is about the last one worth the oil it will take to roast them in Hell. The 14th generation is maybe what you called half vampire - Dhampir. “Half” is a relative term, mind you. Before you ask me which generation I am belonged to, let me warn you - It is fatally rude to ask. However, I am nice tonight so I’m the 7thgeneration.

Argh, can you hear me over this loud music? Why do mortals insist on dancing to this? I must say their taste for music is getting from bad to worst. In any case, we’re not all like Caine. If we were, you wouldn’t be my prey tonight. However, I can be like him if I want to. What? A vampire with feelings, maybe. Have you taken some interest in me, like romantic attraction? No, please dearest.

Let’s find a seat. What about here? Good? So tell me about you, other than your name, Samantha. A reporter of the Supernatural; now you got me intrigued. May I see your camera films? I feared you have stepped over the line. You took some photos of the Feeding, that’s not good. Well, say thank you because you’re in my debt. I will destroy this and you will be saved from being “eaten” alive. Don’t do it again - I demand absolute obedience from you, didn’t I say that?

Oh, I saw someone. The female vampire with that outlandish outfit of a white lingerie? You know her as well? My, my, how lucky. Beautiful, isn’t she? So her name is Lydia. She’s a Toreador, a puppeteer in disguise among humans. They are known to be beautiful and social beasts. As much as they love poetry and arts, most of them do not get innovative after being embraced. You don’t have to worry about her, she’s not hunting tonight.

See that ruffian in the biker jacket looking all harsh and brooding? You know him? Damon is his name, hmm? He’s a Brujah, a brute but most females love that kind of man - Strong, broad, and masculine. He is actually hunting. Sooner or later, his Byronic demeanour is going to draw some female attention, he’ll allow himself to be cheered up and taken home, and then...well, you know since I just did the exact same thing.

Don’t even think about trying to interfere, or I’ll kill you myself. Think of yourself as watching a nature documentary. That’s what’s going on here, really. Ever heard Survival of the fittest. The herd of humanity loses one or two animals, but most get to move on, unharmed. It’s the balance between I and you - Predator and prey.

That’s what the Camarilla is all about, by the way, maintaining the balance. Making sure that we don’t run amok through the herd, and you don’t learn that there are hunters like me among the likes of you.

What’s the Camarilla? Not much, according to some vampires. In theory, it is the umbrella organization of all Vampires dedicated to providing order and maintaining the Masquerade. In reality, it has only seven of the great clans, plus assorted hangers-on. A couple of the other clans style themselves independent, and the rest are in a beastly cult called the Sabbat. The Sabbat makes Damon over there look like a nursery-school teacher; they’re a lot closer to what the Inquisition thinks it’s looking for than we Camarilla types are.

Say we have been here for some times, aren’t you thirsty or hungry? Order something, it’s my treat. Why? You’re thinking that I am making you plump with blood? Maybe; don’t smile? You like my smile, you’re a weird mortal. However, how cliche. Many women said that to me. Nothing fancy you here?

Don’t make the mistake that either I or the others in the Camarilla are nice, though. We’re not. We just realize that at this point, it is a great deal safer to coexist and try to work through you than it is to try to fight you. Never, ever be fooled into thinking we’re the “good guys.”

You’re more useful alive than dead - it applies to all Vampires as well.

No good prospects tonight, I think - Damon is hogging the spotlight. You sure you don’t want anything to drink or eat? Well then, let’s get out of here. You do look like you could use some air, and this place is beginning to bore me.

No, I’m not going to kill you and drink your blood in the alley. Although, I have the perfect reason to kill you. The camera films, remembered? But, it’s fine. I will grant you a deadly wish so do you want to be Embraced or to my food? Let’s go.

So make up your mind? Yes or no? Yes? Smart little girl. My ghouls should have garnered sufficient nourishment for your first Hunger or do you want me to teach you on how to hunt? Which do you prefer? Shocking, hmm? I’ve been dropping hints all night, and you’ve been dutifully picking them up. Beside, you couldn’t have thought I was going to tell you all of this and then let you just walk away? Anyways, no living soul will believe whatever I have told you. Even if there are, everything will crumble, let’s stay hush-hush about it, my dearest prey.

So, my dear, there’s no way I can let you walk out of this alive.

You can walk out of it dead, though. You know what I’m offering you. You know that deep down, you want it too. If you didn’t, you would have tried to escape hours ago. But here you are. The curiosity kills the cat.

My name? Azrael. Now you know, the more you’re not allowed to get away alive.

So, my lovely prey, am I going to make you live forever? Yes? I’m happy to hear that.

Take my hand, my dearest. Are you afraid yet?

You should be.


	2. A Gathering of Lost Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's head into the World of Darkness.  
> He is hungry and he will not stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Numerous References had been used for this Fanfic and also creation of this Character, Azrael:  
> \- Vampire - The Requiem  
> \- Vampire The Masquerade 3rd Edition  
> \- Vampire The Masquerade 20th Anniversary Edition  
> \- Vampire the Requiem - Core Rulebook
> 
> You're not allowed to use him or any of the characters had been stated.  
> Canon Characters such as Velvet Velour, Sebastian LaCroix etc. do not belong to me but to Developers of the game.

Here I was, sitting at my office desk with puncture wounds to my neck but I was not dead because I did not feel cold and I could still sense my heart beating in my chest heavily. I could still move my limbs and I could feel my body temperature; tracing my hand towards my neck, touching the wounds that this vampire named Azrael inflicted on me.

I had spent a few years becoming an inspiring photojournalist and this turn of event caught me off guard: I was captured by this hideous yet handsome beast. There was no filter whatsoever; people might said that I am lucky that he did not kill me. Truth to be told, he was not in a killer’s mood. If he was, I would not be here. Due to the circumstances, I still have not spoken to anyone, not even to my closest friend, Heather. I could not focus on my work and I was still pondering on how or why it happened to me.

The entire day was normal day for me but I had some financial crisis and I needed a breakthrough in order to get the commission which I should be getting by the end of the month. Heather had introduced me to drugs which I never ever wanted to try but my naïve nature and curiosity got the better of myself. The drugs did help me get out of stress and frustration temporarily but it was not enough to erase it all. I got into trouble with the law and of course, I was on probation so you have guessed it; drinking the night away, drowning the sorrow.

I was being approached at the bar by some shady-looking person with a pair of sunglasses and he was wearing sort of rough and edgy fashion style. This odd-looking man introduced me to this photo of feeding, he said. The thing that was in the photo is someone seemed to be feeding on a dead body but be as drunk as I could be at that time, I laughed it off. The man shook his head and took off while me trying my best to even stand.

As I stumbled into the dark alley which is the shortcut to my apartment, with my blurred sight, I saw something similar from that photo from before: Feeding. Someone was feeding on the dead corpse and I swore I tried to scream but I kept my cool, brought my camera out and snapped a photo of the nasty deed.

Flash came off and that disgusting thing turned towards me, with its mouth full of blood and human flesh or intestines. It looked at me with its dark, soulless eyes and I thought I was going to die on that night alone, in that dirty alley which ironically, would lead me to my home. That thing crawled gradually towards me before charging towards me, reaching out its bloodied claws towards my legs. I screamed at the top of my lungs but someone grabbed the thing’s face, slamming it into the brick walls.

All I could make out of was a tall man with a head of silvery-white hair reaching down his waist, with his fangs bared and his blood red orbs. The rest was a very sensual and sexy one-night stand.

People might said that I was lucky to be saved by such handsome vampire just like Edward Cullen from Twilight but no, he is different; this vampire is a murderer under that façade. His name is Azrael and I did not even know if that was his real name. No doubt he did save me from that and I believed that he took advantage of me as a form of payment towards him.

For now, that was all I know about him: He is a vampire and he told me that there were many others walking among humans. So what if the man that Heather had been with is a vampire too? She did not get to do drugs until that man came along. Then, what about me when he demanded me to be his portable blood bank?  
I needed to know more about this vampire whose name is Azrael.

After this incident, this vampire had taken the building where I lived as a temporary Elysium which he had explained before. While sitting in my arm chair and drinking warm blood, using my aunt’s glass and having a smug wheeled across his face.

“How was your day, my prey?” He asked with a smug. “Still getting used being a blood doll or a portable blood bank for me?”

“Azrael, that’s your name?”

“I have lost my real name, dear prey. However, being a vampire makes me wondered of Eternal Rest, far away from the woes of the real world. I was reborn as Death is part of a mere cycle that none can break. I am in between Death and Life. So I renamed myself as Azrael Levi Caine; once a human, cursed to roam the Earth, being tied to the Father of all Vampires or Kindred. That is my name.”

“Fascinating, I would never thought vampires can be this intelligent.”

“My dear, it takes experiences to learn. However, most Vampires could not. In scientific terms, most of us are brain dead. There are still a few who are willing to learn the humans’ ways.” Azrael emptied the glass and smiled at me. It was a smile so hollow that no sincerity was sensed from it.

I took a deep breath and stared at this mysterious vampire who explained the origin of his name intensively. Azrael did not seem to mind about me staring at him at all and he seemed to be in deep thoughts, causing him to smirk slightly towards nobody in particular. I looked away before heading into the kitchen to make myself (or him) something to eat.

From time to time, I would peek out of the kitchen door just to see if he was still sitting there. Azrael’s bored expression made me wondered if he was waiting for the right moment to hunt. He rested his chin on the back of his palm, leaning back to the arm chair while playing with the very glass he was drinking blood from. That vampire did not move an inch from that seat.

“Samantha.” He called with his unusual soothing and yet smoky voice while still sitting on the arm chair. That voice gave me the chills down my spine. I had finished preparing dinner and served it in the living room, with his eyes wandering around my place.

I looked at him from top to bottom and again, then seeing his eyes. Somehow, I was caught staring at his eyes for quite a while. Azrael’s eyes are amber gold and it was once full of life but he was dead before he knew it. I felt drawn into his eyes like someone had casted a spell on me. I may not be the best photographer but I knew the colors and the many different layers there were to them. Azrael’s eyes were the perfect kind of amber gold for him; so striking yet soft, so demanding but so gentle.

Somehow, I felt obliged to answer him, “Yes?”

“You lived alone?”

His tone changed; slightly worried as I asked again, “Why do you ask?”

“Don’t you feel lonely sometimes?”

I pulled a chair and sat down, getting some food into my plate and questioned him, “You feel lonely at times?”

He turned towards me and smiled, “Sometimes, but it’s better to be that way. You know what I mean, Samantha.” For whatever reasons, he seemed to be tamed at this moment. The way he sat is like a King – one leg over another, with his cheek resting on his palm while another hand fidgeted with the wine glass, seemingly deep in thoughts.

Azrael did not talk much during the night but I was not going to let my guard down. He could kill me anytime he wanted but he was just sitting there. At that moment, he demanded for my blood. For the sake of my life, I gave in immediately, with him promising that it would not hurt as much as before.

The vampire advanced slowly, planting a kiss on my forehead. His supposedly cold hands seemed so warm, caressing my cheeks, eyes never once turned away from me. Heck, no other dudes would look at me like that, like how Azrael was staring. It was so polite, and so tender as if he was afraid to hurt me.

“Azrael, why are you being so gentle to me? I thought vampires prefer to be rough?”

Azrael laughed under his breathe, “I am not a savage, Samantha. It might be a cliché but I just love to see woman whimpers under me with all the foreplays.”

Slowly, his face drew close to her side, breathing heavily of my body scent: Lotus and Bulgarian Rose. The vampire licked the skin, savouring the taste of his prey. He placed me gently on the couch, and locking me in between his arms, nowhere to run.

“This reminds me of our first meeting. My eyes were already on you when that ghoul tried to take my meal away.” Azrael said, “You’re just another lost soul for me to devour but I will take my time to savour your heavenly scent.”

I just had to ask, “So I have been on your radar for a while now, huh?”

Azrael shrugged, “I have explained before. You are at the bottom of my food chain.” He was dead serious, kissing my lips with such unusual passion. The vampire planted various kisses from my lower jaw and to the nape of my neck. As much as I wished I could feel his heartbeat, but there was none.

Slowly, he sunk his fangs into my nape, penetrating it deep into my blood vessels. Damn, this felt so good, so much better than my endless imagination of being taken by a vampire. This is the real thing. I just had to moan in his ear because of this vampire kiss, gripping his shoulder. Azrael wrapped his hands around my back, letting me sit on his lap as he sunk his teeth even deeper.

Through the punctured wound, his tongue savoured the blood of mine as it trickled down my arm, dying his lips red. Without any control over my body, I wrapped my hands around his neck, pulling him closer to me. I never had such wonderful sex with anyone and my first was already given to him. I could feel him licked across the wound, down to my arm and back up to my neck, leaving no droplet of blood go to waste.

With a look of a King, he looked up at me, demanding me to give everything up just for his pleasure. I leaned down and kissed his blood-red lips while his hands reached into my tank top from the bottom to my back. Once Azrael got hold of my bra strap, it was clear of what he wanted to do. He unclipped it and heck, I was glad that I was wearing a strapless bra. The nude coloured bra dropped in between us, and he threw it to one side of the room.

“Well, well, you’re prepared for this already?” Azrael teased.

“Shut up, you prick.” I hit his shoulder gently, before locking his lips with mine.

Inserting my tongue into his mouth while looking into his eyes which shone dimly like glistening gold under the ceiling lights. I gave a light moan as he stroked my sides ever gently with his large palms.

Azrael nuzzled his face in between my breasts, kissing the side of it. I could feel my nipples were hard, protruding outwards which he enjoyed. The vampire did not waste any time and ripped my top off using brute force. Simply grabbing my breasts with both hands, fondling on the right and licking the left nipple before sucking forcefully. I could feel his fangs slightly gazed along her skin, leaving thin cuts. 

I moaned, drowning myself in this supernatural indulgence of pleasure. A pair of fangs sunk into my left breast, blood rushed to my head in an instant as he squeezed it, licking both the nipple and the wound. It was not painful but it was sting with a lustful sensation.

Azrael licked the remaining thread of blood and stroking her from waist up to my back, kissing me on the lips. Oh boy, he was so good at this. Instantly, I tore away his top, revealing his bare well-built chest and I remembered that he is a tall man, 6’7” in height and imagine a petite woman of my height at 5’4”. Azrael is a giant compared to my height.

Gently laying me down on the couch, he leaned forward, pressing his chest on mine and it was a kiss full of passion and lust. I could feel his tongue in my mouth, intertwined with one another, muffled moans were heard from both of us as we pulled each other so much closer.

His skills at making women swoon over him were amazing. All the foreplays of him licking, biting, nibbling, they were driving me nuts. Despite being a bloody sex, there was not even a single drop on the couch, Azrael would make sure NONE was wasted.

The vampire slowly tugged on my pants and yanked them off forcefully, leaving me lying bare in front of him. Licking his lips, he let out his smirk which I could not stop myself from blushing. My body was filled with his bite marks and with all that perspiring, no wonder they said sex is so tempting.

I found myself moaned even louder, wherever he bit or touched.

“My, you look so much better like this, my prey. So fresh and so lively.” He whispered into my ears and I could feel the vibration of his low voice.

“S-Shut up, you fiend…” I panted and trying so hard not to moan so loudly.

“Oh my, still have energy to talk back?” Azrael could not resist but to show his rarest smirk, “I’ll assure you that regret and pleasure are the only things you would feel for the entire time.”

My pyjamas was everywhere, including my favourite laced forest-green lingerie. My legs spread open by Azrael’s tight grip. God, I was glad that I actually shaved and kept myself clean. His tongue lapped over my thighs and wet spot, then his fangs sliced over my skin, it was too much for me to hold it back in.

“So, tell me, what do you want?” Azrael asked as he left numerous bite marks in my inner thighs.

My head was in a daze and mumbled, “I want you in me, Azrael… J-Just like before.”

Azrael revealed his ivory fangs and nibbled at my calf, “I am amazed how easy to break you, my prey… But it does makes me happy to see you so worked up.”

I could see that his pants were tight as I went to unzip it, releasing his manhood. It was an instant turn-on for me. I just had to slide my hand along his stiffened shaft. A muffled moan came out from his throat with him biting his lips, it was so erotic to see Azrael moaned at my touch.

“Ahn… Azrael, please take me.” I teased because I knew he could not hold on any longer.

Azrael pushed my thighs slightly further than before, slowly sliding himself into me. It was so easy for him to slide into me, maybe because both he and I wanted so badly. I increased the tempo and he followed suit as well, rutting each other as if we were animals. Our bodies were never inches apart.

He held my hand tight as I did as well, Azrael was thrusting in and out wildly like an animal. I was under him, moaning and whispered in his ear that I was about to reach my orgasm. My other free hand wrapped itself on the back of his neck, placing my forehead on his.

“Azrael, don’t… Don’t stop.”

“I will not even if – even if you want me to.”

He shifted his head towards my neck and took another bite with his fangs, slurping to his heart content. Oh lord, I must have been a good sinner. That sensation of the vampire kiss and below our waist, we were still thrusting like animals.

“Lord, you’re so hard… I might – “

“Do it, my prey. You’re mine and mine alone.”

My legs gripped his waist tight, pulling him closer and feeling him deep within me. It was hot and firm. A few more thrusts from Azrael, I could feel I have let it out on his stiff shaft. That wet sensation on his hot skin, amazingly hot when he supposed to be dead.

“Well done…” He groaned.

I held his face closer and kissed him, “Mmm… You ain’t half bad, Azrael…”

He gave his smirk before thrusting himself harder and deeper. If I could use something to amplify his moans, I would because it was unusually stimulating. We locked lips closed, bodies wrapped around one another.

“You better moan louder, Samantha…”

Azrael was going wild and fast. It felt as good as my muscles tightened around his shaft, threatening to have my second orgasm. He seemed to notice and hasten his movement while I moaned loudly as he commanded while moving in sync with Azrael. With his last thrust, both of us released our sticky fluids into each other.

This is the only time a man made me feel so good in bed and the second time by the same man. Azrael swallowed his saliva as he pulled himself out slowly. He leaned down and kissed me in the lips tenderly before releasing my hand. I was breathing heavily on the couch, lips slightly parted with saliva at the corners.

That vampire smirked again and hell, I hate it when he got his way with me, but it was so good. If Hell is with him, then maybe I do not mind being a little lost lamp for this bad wolf.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, my back against his chest. Somehow, it felt safe. He had his fill of blood and I, in a way, had my fill of lust.

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

A group of Thin Blood are loitering the beach area of Santa Monica. A Hispanic young woman mumbled as her friends turned towards her.

“Hey Rosa, are you having visions again?”

She turned towards them and nodded, “It was not a good one.” Rosa looked to a distance, into the small town, “Someone is coming to disrupt the unease peace.”

“R-Rosa, y-you’re kidding u-us?” A young man with the shaved Mohawk, shuttered with speech difficulties.

Rosa shook her head and kept on looking towards the small town, in trance.

“Who knows if this person is the Saviour of this God-forsaken town?” Rosa spoke again, “Prince LaCroix will have a hard time against this so-called Saviour.”

A red-headed girl named Lily, questioned, “So can you guess his name?”

“Fortunately, I can’t. I do not want to make ourselves being know.”

“Whatever those old geezers are doing, its better we don’t interfere. Who know what will happen if Thin-Bloods like us interfere in this ancient fight.” Lily explained. 

Rosa turned towards them, explained, “As much as we want to leave, we can’t. We will have to seek his help if we want to escape. I have a feeling that he is different. However… Who would trust a shepherd that brings death?”


End file.
